


Revenge

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bullies get a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> This is for Honeyandvinegar, just because.

It was starting out to be a bad day for Casey Conner. Zeke had overslept this morning and couldn’t give him a ride to school. That meant the bus. And since breaking up with Delilah, things had been starting to get back to ‘usual’ at Herrington High.

Already people were forgetting what had happened last fall. It seemed only the five who had known about the aliens before being infested really remembered. The reporters had stopped coming around, the missing faculty had been replaced and apparently forgotten, except by their immediate families. And Casey’s new found ‘coolness’ appeared to end with his break up with Del. Never mind that they were still friends. Never mind that Zeke was his new best friend, constant companion and secret lover. 

So being back on the bus, with no Zeke in sight, Casey suddenly found himself almost back to the point where he was before Marybeth. Fortunately it was mostly just taunts and jeers this morning, no flagpole, at least. But lunch found things starting to pick up again, anyway for Gabe and his cronies. And by the time he left that day, it was like nothing had ever changed.

Casey finished up at his locker and began heading out of the school. He had stayed after to finish up his photos for the next issue of the school paper and was now dreading the walk home. Zeke had not shown up for school at all and the bus was long gone. Casey was wondering, as he shuffled across the school grounds, if he should go over to Zeke’s before heading home. Just to make sure he was okay. He hadn’t said anything about not coming in when he had called Casey this morning.

Lost in his thoughts, Casey never even heard the footsteps approaching. The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground, face first in the dirt. Laughter rang out around him as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. 

“Hey geek boy, been a long while, hasn’t it?” The words were accompanied by a kick to his ribs. “Looks like we have some lost time we have to make up for.” More laughter and another kick, this time on his other side.

“Yeah,” chimed in another voice. “And we gotta make it good for the future too. There may not be a lot of opportunities before June. How ‘bout the flagpole dudes, I bet he’s missed that!” Cheers rang out at this announcement and hands began to grab his legs and arms. Casey struggled but to no avail, he felt himself being lifted from the ground.

Then suddenly hands were releasing him and he dropped back to the ground. Panting, but not as breathless as before, he turned over and sat up. Two of the bullies lay on the ground nursing their jaws; the other two were fast running away from the maniac who stood over Casey. He looked up to see Zeke standing there, panting, with the angriest look on his handsome face that Casey had ever seen. Fists were still doubled up, clenched by his side. “Nobody, NOBODY, touches my boy and gets away with it.”

Casey just grinned.


End file.
